Who is Sexier?
by Portagas D. Scarlet
Summary: Have u ever wounder who's sexier of the Uchiha bros? Well here's ur chance to fine out! I suck at summerys! pleas just read it! this will have Uchihacest which means SXI so if u don't like don't read and no flam ples!


**Who is sexier?**

**hiya everyone! Long time no see huh? I apologize 4 the um….3? Stories I have yet to finish! bows I have…well not good reasons but reasons. Reason #1 no inspiration, Reason#2 put downers….and Reason #3 just plan old laziness XD**

**um… anyways this is my first time naruto fic and also a fist attempt at humor! So pleas oh pleas be gentle! **

**WANING: THIS WILL HAVE Uchihacest as well other yaoi stuff and the characters will be major OOC in it so if yew no like then no read**

**Oh and this was inspired by many, many Itachi and Sasuke cosplay XD **

**Oh almost 4got**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto! If I did naruto and sasuke would be making out in every episode and Itachi and sasuke would be……well yew get the point XD **

Sasuke Uchiha one of the last members of the great Uchiha clan was walking around in the forest being pissed at everything as all ways. He was just beginning to get relax when all of a sudden a figure jumps down from a tree!

"Ahhhhhh" Sasuke letting out a girly scream.

"Yo! You know little brother you scream like a girl" smirk Itachi

"I do not!" Sasuke pouted

Itachi smirk 'dam he's cute!'

"What the hell are you doing here anyways?" Sasuke getting out he kunai.

"What can't a guy visit he's little bro?"

"Grrrrr!" Sasuke growled charging at his brother.

Itachi sidestepped out of the way. Sasuke knowing his would do that pushed to the side and in doing so let his elbow poke Itachi in the side.

"Eeep!" Itachi jumping to the side.

"You will pay fore what….did you just go 'eep'? Sasuke blinked.

"Ahem! No!" defend Itachi striating out his closes.

"You did! You're ticklish aren't you?"

"What! no I'm not!"

"Oh really?"

Sasuke seeing Itachi off guard. Taking fully advantage of it grabbed his brother on both side!

"EEEP!" Itachi squealed all composers lost.

"AHA! So you are ticklish!"

"So what if I am? At lest I'm sexier then you!"

"What! You are so not!"

"Says Who?"

"Most of the girl in the leaf village!"

"HA that's because they have seen you kiss!"

"Are you saying I'm not a good kisser!"

"No, I'm saying you horrible kisser!"

"I AM NOT!"

"Then why don't you prove it!" Itachi demanded, smirking.

"Hmm! I don't have to prove anything to you!" Sasuke said stubbornly crossing his arm.

"HA I knew you were too scared! That just proves I'm sexier and braver!" Itachi laugh.

"Oh shut up!"

Itachi laugh even louder!

Sasuke growl and stomped over to Itachi! Pulling Itachi's head down and forcefully kissed him, thus silencing him!

Itachi was in shock! He never in a million years would he expect Sasuke to make the first move!

Sasuke smirked sensing his brother shock and using his other hand to poke Itachi gently in the side. Itachi letting loose a small grasp, Sasuke using this to his full advantage slide his tongue in Itachi's mouth!

"Hmmm" Itachi letting out a small moan. Sasuke smirk and breaks the kiss.

"Now what were you say about me being a horrible kisser?" Sasuke smirk (they do that a lot don't they? O.o)

Itachi after getting over the shock, smirk (and there they go agin)

"So I guess I was wrong. You're not a bad kisser. But let me show you how it's really done. "

Itachi reach down and kiss Sasuke softly. It didn't take long fore Sasuke to respond. Sasuke stares to deepen the kiss and slightly depart his lips. 'Impatient aren't we?' Itachi thought smirking.

Itachi slowly starts to slide his tongue in Sasuke's mouth. Half way there he stops and pokes his tongue on Sasuke's, teasing him a little. Sasuke groan a little, as if bagging him to enter his mouth. Itachi deciding he torched his little brother enough and slide his tongue in Sasuke's mouth.

After about a minute of tongue wrestling air became on issue and both depart fore air, both were breathing hard.

"Ok…so you're a better kisser then me that doesn't mean your sexier then me." Sasuke commented his face a little flushed.

"Oh really? Why don't we have a little competition then?" answer Itachi raping his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Bring it on Nii-chan." Sasuke said in a mocking tone, putting his arm around Itachi's neck.

Itachi reach down and gave Sasuke a quick kiss. Then reach until his mouth was centimeter from Sasuke's ear.

"Consider it brought on."

THE END….OR IS IT?

!#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$&$&

Well that's a wrap! I know I know it's a bad spot to stop but this was just to test out on my first attempt at humor. But if people vote 4 it there might be a sequel!

Sasuke: O.o wtf! I am not that wussy!

LHY: cough yes r cough

Sasuke: What was that? takes out his kunai

LHY: um… I love you?

Sasuke: stills have his kunai raised

LHY: um… let's move on shall we? Um… Itachi-sama what do yew think of it?

Itachi: ……needs more action……

Sasuke: I agree

LHY: sweat drop that's one thing they agree on, If yew two want some action go fine a closet.

Sasuke: good idea

Itachi: nodes and drags Sasuke to a closet

LHY: um…ok I don't even want to know what they r doing in

there

Oh I almost forgot! I also wanted do a Naruto story but I can't deicide on ItachiXSasuke or a NarutoXSasuke pairing! So if you would pleas vote that as well!

PLEAS REVEWI!


End file.
